kevins_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Powers for Aergia
Her Scope Aergia was the female spirit (daimon) of idleness, laziness, indolence and sloth. Powers Offensive #Children of Aergia have ability to induce idleness upon a person to cause people to feel drowsy, but not to the point of falling asleep, for a short period of time. After the effect has worn off, a person is immune to further effects for a short period of time. #Children of Aergia have the ability to induce apathy upon people causing them to lose the will to fight for a period of time. Their reaction time may be slowed and they may be more vulnerable to attacks. #Children of Aergia have the ability to curse a weapon with indolence causing it to lose its qualities and effectiveness for a period of time; the weapon may become dull or have chips in the blade. However, they cannot command a weapon bigger than them. After the effect has worn off, the weapon is immune to further effects of it. Defensive #Children of Aergia have the ability to create a wave of the energy that moderately slows the speed of any incoming projectiles, objects or the movement of any people that the wave makes contact with. The wave of emotional energy cannot be created if the child doesn't feel lazy, slothful, or tired to fuel it. #Children of Aergia have the ability to manifest sloth on themselves causing them to forget about any minor pains they are in or weakening the severity of major pains. This only affects the user mentally, as the any wounds will continue to affect the user physically. Passive #Children of Aergia have the innate ability to cause others to feel mildly slothful, and lazy in their presence. #Children of Aergia are innately able to function and perform regular tasks, in tiring conditions or with little or no sleep, for a prolonged period of time. After which, they will feel as if they have little or no slept for one or two days and will require a long sleep to regain their energy. #Children of Aergia are able to survive for a prolong period of time without necessary needs or maintenance of their body if they stay idle during the period of time. #Children of Aergia are usually resistant to manipulation or influence due to their indifference. Supplementary #Children of Aergia have the ability to induce indolence upon a person to cause them to put off any thoughts and actions or not care about any in their surroundings for a short period of time. Those affected may have trouble concentrating or may stand still daydreaming, unsure of what to do. This can also be used on the user to relieve stress and anxiety. #Children of Aergia have the ability to heal minor wounds or slowly heal major wounds while they stay idle for a prolonged period of time. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Aergia have the ability to create an aura of idleness upon an area causing any objects in motion to come to an immediate halt and preventing any movement of objects for a period of time. Any object, such as weapons and armor, that is in contact with a creature or person will not be affected. The aura has no effect on people and the longer the aura is created, the more energy it drains. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Aergia can turn the emotional energy of slothfulness into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs (Such as animals or golems) and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence; however, only one combative item or semi-living construct can be conjured at a time and it cannot be larger than roughly twice the size of the one that conjured it. The longer they maintain combative items and semi-living constructs, the more it drains their energy, so they are more limited for the time they can keep these things cohesive. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Aergia have the ability to manifest sloth upon people, causing them to be overcome by laziness, lowering their physical capability for a short period of time. This may reduce the user's agility and endurance a bit, causing them to tire easier or have slower reaction time; slightly weakening the user's strength, reducing the effectiveness of weapon use; and/or to an extent of weakening the overall strength of their abilities. The longer sloth is manifested on a person, the more energy is drained. After the use of this ability, the user is incapacitated for a period of time and is greatly drained of energy. Traits #Children of Aergia are often lazy and lack enthusiasm and energy with anything unless they get their mind upon it. #Children of Aergia tend to forget any concerns and lack any thoughts when they stay idle, such as laying down or sleeping. #Children of Aergia can at times be indolent and avoid activities that require the use of energy unless they have interest in it. Voting For (+0) # Against (-0) Comments Category:Powerset Development